


Cabin Fever

by shoutomyname



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, skinny all might will make an appearance, stuff happens at the cabins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutomyname/pseuds/shoutomyname
Summary: You and the rest of Class 1-A go up into the mountains to train for a month, which means no cell service, no connection to the outside world, and one explosive blonde boy.  Will you survive this trip?  Probably not.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first time writing and publishing fanfic, so please leave any comments or suggestions. i decided to finally cave and write about my favorite blonde boy. 
> 
> i plan to update once every week, but it may vary. hope you enjoy!

The brisk morning air hits your face as soon as you step outside of your dorm building, nipping at your cheeks. A grimace settles across your features as a sigh leaves your mouth, your muscles slowly easing into the start of your day. You walk down the steps and towards the bus that awaits you and your classmates. It had only been two days ago when Aizawa had informed you, along with the rest of 1-A, that you were all taking a month-long trip to the mountains to train. Most of your classmates couldn’t contain their excitement the moment Aizawa had finished explaining how the training trip was set up. Mina immediately started planning who was sitting with who on the bus, Mineta mumbled about having to get a pair of binoculars before our departure, and Kaminari and Kirishima debated on whether to bring a Playstation or XBox with them. Everyone disregarded the rest of the lesson Aizawa had planned for the period and instead discussed what they would need to pack. You, on the other hand, couldn’t have been less enthused. Sure, you were looking forward to training and increasing your power. But going up into the mountains for a month with little to no reception, less than stellar bathrooms, and no air conditioning was making you dread the trip. And now, two days later, you had woken up at 5:30 to get ready for the trip to hell.

“Aren’t you excited, (Y/N)?” Bright green eyes found yours. Izuku made his way over to you, clad in a pair of bright blue All Might pajama pants and a U.A. sweatshirt. He always seemed to have bed head, his green hair being unruly on a regular basis. But what lay atop of his head now was far worse. Emerald tufts of hair stuck out in all directions, a few loose curls flattened against his forehead. 

“For Mineta to drill a hole through the wall to perv into my room? Ecstatic.” Izuku laughed at that, scratching the back of his head. 

“C’mon, it’ll be fun. We all already live together, so this can’t be much different.” You hummed in response, hand reaching for your phone in your pocket. You quickly scan through your notifications and shove it back into your pants. You wanted to converse your battery for the long bus ride awaiting you. You were snapped out of your thoughts when you heard Izuku stifling laughter.

“What?”

“I like your outfit.” Since you had essentially packed your entire wardrobe that you had available in your dorm room, you were left with wearing your pajamas for the trip up. With your hair thrown up on top of your head, you had crawled out of bed in your comfy sleeping pants and oversized U.A. hoodie which was adorned with toothpaste stains. Additionally, you had a blanket slung over your shoulder along with your backpack that had snacks, your laptop, and a few smaller items you wanted with you for the bus ride. It probably looked like you had had a wild night before with some of your friends. You flip Izuku off before you both shuffle towards the rest of your class, all of them waiting right outside the doors of the bus.

“I said alphabetical single file! Not by height!” Iida was as awake and energetic as he ever was, commanding the class to rearrange themselves before they boarded the bus. Several of your classmates grumbled in response. You couldn’t blame them, as no one could match Iida’s enthusiasm this early in the morning. 

Mina, Uraraka, Momo, Tsu, and the rest of the girls ignored Iida and insisted they all thought it best if girls sat together and that the boys did the same. You didn’t miss the way Uraraka turned and looked over to you and Izuku, her eyes drifting to Izuku’s pants before blushing and looking down towards her feet. You nudged Izuku, “Hey, curvy digs the pants.” His face suddenly beams bright red at the realization that Uraraka had been looking at him, more specifically the ‘I Am Here!’ in big bold letters across the waistband of his pajamas. He starts to mutter under his breath as you laugh. It was apparent to everyone that there was an attraction between the two, even though they were too blind to see that they shared the same feelings for each other.

You rolled your eyes at his flustered state and walked over to the rest of the girls, telling Izuku you’d text him on the bus later. “Good morning, (Y/N),” Tsu croaked out.

“Morning,” you yawned. Everyone else greeted you too, making comments here and there about your appearance.

“Oh no! You don’t look so good. Are you okay? Did you eat this morning? Maybe a hangover. Do you have a hangover?” Mina was talking to you a million miles a minute, your brain slowly processing the barrage of questions she just fired at you.

“Exhausted, but fine. Not hungover.” This earned a few laughs, specifically from Uraraka and Momo. 

“You have almost as much energy as Iida, Mina.” Momo chimed in. She was wearing her signature ponytail, hair as tamed yet elegant as it always was. She wore a navy blue track jacket, accompanied with matching track pants and a pair of white sneakers. 

Momo and Mina then started to discuss if the latter and Iida would be compatible due to their bizzare bursts of energy that seemed to last 24/7. As the rest of the girls were talking amongst themselves, you looked over towards the boys of class 1-A. Izuku stood next to Iida and Aoyama, the first two talking about how excited they were to improve their quirks and ultimate moves while Aoyama snacked on some exotic cheese. You rolled your eyes and shifted your attention toward Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sero. They were all engulfed in their phones, scrolling through social media when Todoroki walked up and greeted them. A sigh left your lips as you looked him over. His two-toned hair was pulled slightly back into a small bun with a rubber band. He wore a black turtleneck and grey sweatpants, along with a pair of sandals. In your eyes he was breathtaking. His simplicity was alluring, murky grey and bright turquoise eyes leaving you breathless. It caught you by surprise to see those eyes meet yours suddenly, a blush fanning your cheeks. Todoroki nodded an acknowledgement towards you, a soft smile playing at his lips. You returned the gesture and quickly looked elsewhere. You had always admired him from afar, from your first year together up till now. Granted, it was only your second year and you had yet to engage him in a lengthy conversation besides the occasional ‘Hello.’ 

A crackling sound snapped you out of your thoughts. You turned your head to see Bakugou walking down the steps of the dorm hall, hands clenched and sizzling at his sides. The expression on his face made it clear how he was feeling about the impending trip. Bakugou’s appearance was fitting for him to say the least. He wore a tight fitting black tank top along with matching joggers and black sneakers. His hair was in its usual position, which was everywhere, spikes poking out in every direction possible, his crimson eyes burning with fury. Some of the girls in your class saw him as an eye sore, and admittedly you thought that at one point too. But no one could deny that every part of him was attractive, minus the attitude. You held him up there with Todoroki, and similarly you couldn’t bring yourself to talk to the hot head. Sure, he could be infuriating and cruel, and he hated your best friend Izuku. But none of that deterred your admiration for the boy. 

Kirishima, possibly Bakugou’s only true friend, and the rest of the group shuffled over towards him. “Mornin’ sunshine!” Kirishima’s teeth were on display as he flashed Bakugou his signature smile. Bakugou grumbled in response and moved to stand by the red head, effectively ignoring everyone else. 

“Alright that’s enough,” A voice called out. You and your class turned back towards the bus to see Aizawa blocking the door. “I hope everyone has packed what they needed because we won’t be turning around or coming back.” This received a collective grumble from the class. “Remember, this trip isn’t a vacation. The reason the school approved of this is because I ensured that we would be going through extensive training in order to prepare you for midterms. Like it or not, you will be pushed.” Aizawa paused to see if anyone contested what he just said. But everyone went quiet, determination set into their features. Everyone in class 1-A had the same goal; to be the best. And we were ready to push ourselves to be just that. “Now, the bus ride is about two hours long. There is a bathroom located on the back of the bus, yet I will remind you to only use it if it is a dire emergency.” His eyes focused on Mineta, who started blabbering about how he would be quiet if he needed to use it. “Enough. You will sit two to a seat. We have a seating chart because I am aware that we have some handsy students.”

“Why are you looking at me again?!” Mineta yelled, earning a sigh among the class.

“Your seating assignments are listed on this paper,” Aizawa continued and shook the piece of paper in his hand. “Pay attention because I will not repeat myself and we will leave you to sit in the dorm for a month.” Clearing his throat, he started listing off the pairs.

“Midoriya and Tsuyu.”

“Iida and Mina.”

“Kaminari and Koda.”

“Todoroki and Yaoyorozu.” You frowned upon hearing who Todoroki was sitting with for the trip up. You had a suspicion that Momo had begun to develop deeper feelings for Todoroki, but you never had the courage to ask her about it or even bring it up. You saw her smile and give Todoroki a small wave, walking towards him. He smiled, a full smile, and greeted her before they both walked up onto the bus. You were so focused on those two that you had missed Aizawa rattled off a few more pairs. You looked around to only see a few of your classmates left. Kirishima, Sero, Hagakure, Ojiro, Bakugou, Uraraka, Tokoyami, and yourself remained.

“Hagakure and Tokoyami.”

“Ojiro and Sero.” Only three people left to be paired with. 

“Uraraka and Kirishima.” You knew then who you would be sitting next to. Dread filled your thoughts, mentally groaning over the very thought of being so close to the hot head.

“Bakugou and (Y/N).” Bakugou rolled his eyes and huffed, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and boarding the bus without so much as an acknowledgement of your existence. Great, you thought. Sitting next to hot head for 2 hours wasn’t at the top of your wish list. Grabbing your own bag, you drudged up the steps of the bus and walked towards the back of the bus where Bakugou was already sitting. He had sat himself in the aisle seat, and upon seeing you, stood up and out of your way. You gave him a small thanks and squeezed your way into the window seat, situating your bag under the seat in front of you.   
Aizawa boarded the bus and did another head count. Satisfied that everyone was on the bus, he gave the bus driver the signal to begin the journey as he zipped up his sleeping bag and flopped down across the front two seats. 

You were so lost in your own thoughts that you barely registered the boy next to you trying to get your attention. “I’m talking to you, skank.” You turned to be greeted with a scowl. “Don’t bother me to get up if you have to pee. That’s on you.” 

Seriously? For someone as attractive as Bakugou, you’d think he’d learned that common courtesy appealed to people way more than rude behavior. “Whatever,” you muttered. You weren’t even sure if he had heard your response, because he’d already turned back forward and had a pair of headphones in. 

A buzz from your phone got your attention. You put in a pair of headphones and checked your notifications. A few texts got your attention. Mainly those from a group chat you were in with the rest of the girls from class 1-A, and a few from Izuku. Clicking on the group chat, you scan through the conversation.

‘Momo and Todoroki sitting in a tree’ Mina sent.

‘They seem to work well together’ said Tsu.

‘Hey! Knock it off.’ came from Momo.

‘I think it’s kind of-’ You opted to stop reading the conversation and swiped out of the chat. It’s not that you really cared. If Momo was happy, that’s all that mattered. You hadn’t even made a move anyways, you and Todoroki barely spoke. It didn’t matter. You clicked on the messages Izuku had sent you.

‘How’s sitting next to Kacchan? He’s all bark…most of the time.’ You chuckled.

‘It’s fine. He has his space and I have mine. You jealous of Kiri?’ As soon as you had sent the message, you heard faint muttering start up from the front of the bus, and a text bubble popped up on your screen to indicate that your best friend was furiously typing away a response. 

‘No!’

‘Sure big green.’ You sent the text before shoving your phone away. You and Izuku had been friends for a long time since you both grew up as neighbors. You went to different middle schools, but that didn’t stop the two of you from hanging out every other chance you could get. Even when you were kids, Izuku wasn short, but you’ve barely been able to reach him in height. One day when you were hanging out, you began to refer to him as ‘big green’ due to his height over you and his green hair. Izuku found it amusing and enjoyed that at least someone found him to be tall, so he didn’t mind. The name ended up sticking.

The bus had been cruising for around 20 minutes, which meant you still had over an hour to go. Your mind drifted back to the boy beside you. Though you weren’t willing to turn your head to look at him, you could certainly feel the heat that he was pumping out. He was a literal furnace, boiling to the brim with anger and resentment. But even with his temper in mind, you couldn’t deny your attraction to him. Bakugou Katsuki. Spikey blonde hair, piercing red eyes, rippling muscles and copious amounts of angst. A dream. To your knowledge, he’s never dated anyone, let alone any of your classmates. And while that thought comforted you, it also did little to reassure you of any chance you might’ve had with him. ‘Like there was any to begin with,’ you thought. He was just as unreachable as Todoroki was. While you knew there was no point in entertaining these fantasies, it didn’t hurt to wonder. 

Another yawn passed your lips. Eyelids growing heavy, you allowed the heat pumping out from Bakugou to ease you into sleep.


End file.
